Gary Chalmers
|status = |alias = Superintendent Chalmers Lieutenant Chalmers Chalmers Super Nintendo Chalmers|hair = Gray, balding|job = Super-duper-intendent of Springfield Elementary School|relatives = Wife: Rosemary Chalmers Sister: Muriel Chalmers Daughter: Shauna Chalmers Girlfriend: Agnes Skinner Brother: Frank Ormand|appearance = Whacking Day|voiced by = Hank Azaria}}Gary Chalmers is the superintendent of Springfield's school district. He is the father of Shauna Chalmers. His sister is Muriel Chalmers. Biography Chalmers originally hails from Utica, New York, but has also said that he comes from Queens, New York, Mexico (in a deleted scene) and then moved to Intercourse, Pennsylvania. He attended Ball State University and is a proud owner of a red 1979 Honda Accord (and later, a Camry, which Otto Mann promptly wrecks). There is also some evidence that his main philosophy is liberal, from things such as his state of origin being New York (which is know for being a primarily liberal state) and some of the decisions he's made in his job, specifically when he fired Ned for introducing prayer to school. In the episode How The Test Was Won, Seymour Skinner mentions that Chalmers has a daughter. The episode What to Expect When Bart's Expecting revealed that Shauna Chalmers is his daughter. Chalmers is a temperamental and whimsical man unfortunately vested with authority. His mood abruptly swings, and he seemingly-arbitrarily plays favorites: while constantly having little to no tolerance for Principal Skinner's well-intentioned mistakes, he shows apathy and dismissiveness of Ned Flanders's absolute non-disciplinarianism during his brief tenure as principal. It appears his only reason for constant hostility towards Principal Skinner is that Skinner "really bugs him". Whenever he visits Springfield Elementary, some sort of disaster strikes. He produces extreme anxiety in Principal Skinner, who offers increasingly improbable stories to explain what is happening. Chalmers is known for throwing open the doors to the room and bellowing "SKINNERRRRR!!!" or "SEYMOUR!!!", to which Seymour stammers, "S-Superintendent Chalmers!" His catchphrase has caused some paranoia in Skinner. n a few occasions, he says Skinner's name (or in one case, words pronounced similarly to "Skinner" such as "Skimmers") this way when absolutely nothing has gone wrong, implying that he either pronounces Skinner's name this way by habit, or does it on purpose to scare him. Chalmers has shown a caring side towards Skinner, when he called out for Skinner and when he had a reply that Skinner was okay, he told Skinner to "Never do that again" (scare him). Chalmers's own competence and dedication to his job are questionable. He let James Woods, Homer Simpson and Marge Simpson allow the school to descend into anarchy when they was principal and superintendent, freely admitting that he had fired Skinner, children and staff for far less, explaining simply that "Skinner really bugged me." In fact, the only reason Chalmers even allowed Skinner to be reinstated as Principal that time was because Homer and Marge introduced prayer into the school (because Chalmers feels that religion should never be placed within school walls, just as facts don't have a place within an organized religion). When asked about Skinner's reinstatement, he said simply, "Ehh, he seems to know the students's names." Another example being when he had to deal with an angry mob of women after Skinner made a statement that came off extremely gender biased against women. So to fix it, Chalmers replaced Skinner with a female principal who was undeniably even more gender bias with her first order of business being the segregation of male and female students. Chalmers seems disturbingly unconcerned with the school's decline, saying that "the way America's public schools are sliding, they'll all be like this in a matter of months. I say enjoy it — it's a hell of a toboggan ride!" He also promotes people based on personal bias as opposed to actual competence, promoting Principal Holloway, described by Skinner as a "drunk" and Chalmers as a "pill-popper," to assistant superintendent, overlooking the efforts made by Skinner to improve his school's standing. Ralph called him Super Nintendo Chalmers, which he makes a confused facial expression at. He says anything that ends with inner or nner, he would raise his tone, he once said "Stupid fish, don't you want to be my DINNERRRR!!!?" Chalmers was at one point a high school teacher, but was put off the profession after he was beaten up by the fight club thinking it was the "breakfast club." He was coerced back into teaching for a short while years later, taking Bart Simpson under his wing and managing to get through to the boy where others had failed. When Springfield began erecting surveillance cameras around Springfield and 742 Evergreen Terrace is discovered to be a blind spot and transformed into a crowding place for rebellious activity, Superintendent Chalmers was spotted swinging nun chucks while prancing in a tutu. Chalmers was seen dating Agnes Skinner, much to Seymour's dismay, although in other episodes he has mentioned he is married. In "Bart Stops to Smell the Roosevelts" it is revealed that he is divorced. Category:Alive characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Category:Adults Category:American Characters Category:Business Proprieters Category:Major characters Category:Teachers Category:Springfield Wall of Frame Category:Springfield Elementary School faculty Category:Seniors Category:Citizens of Springfield Category:Recurring characters Category:Principal Skinner Category:Tapped Out Characters Category:Season 4 first appearances Category:Fathers Category:Superintendent Chalmers Category:Siblings Category:Christians Category:Brothers Category:Bart Simpson's friends Category:Friends of Bart Category:Das Bus survivors Category:The Principal Skinner Study Category:The Rough Riders Bands Category:The Simpsons characters